Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner
by Pretend You Don't Know
Summary: Takeru is asked a question by Daisuke. But, then, Takeru's mom has big news. How will Takeru react to all the drama in his life? [Diakeru]
1. Questioning

**Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner**

**Chapter 1: Questioning**

Takeru laid awake. It had been awhile since he had felt restless. He tossed and turned, unable to still get to sleep. He had too much on his mind, to be honest. He didn't know what to think of what was happening in his life lately. It all seemed so unreal, and yet, he knew it was completely real.

It all had started two days ago, after school.

Takeru was setting outside on a bench while waiting for Hikari. She was supposed to meet him there after school so they could meet up with the rest of the old Digidestined. They were having a small get together. Everyone had agreed to go. He was setting there, minding his own business when Daisuke joined him on the bench.

"Some day, huh?" Daisuke asked. He stretched and leaned back on the bench, causing him to slouch a bit.

"I'd say," Takeru replied. He was a bit annoyed at Daisuke's uninvited company.

"So, who are ya waiting for?" Daisuke asked. He looked at Takeru, who was still a bit annoyed.

"Hikari-chan," Takeru replied.

"Oh, well..." Daisuke was interrupted by Takeru standing up, and leaving him there. "Where ya goin'?"

Takeru ignored the boy and kept walking. He knew where Hikari was, it was just a matter of getting to her before she left to go meet him at their arranged spot.

"Hey, I asked you where you were going," Daisuke stated as he caught up to Takeru.

"I'm going to meet her somewhere else," Takeru replied.

"Cool, can I come?" Daisuke asked.

Takeru froze in his track and glared at Daisuke. Takeru had been having a bad day, he wasn't in a really good mood to put up with Daisuke today. He then spoke up and replied, "No, Daisuke, you can't come."

"Well,why not?" Daisuke asked.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions," Takeru stated. He looked at Daisuke and smiled. He thought about it, and then realized that Daisuke does ask a lot of questions.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Daisuke asked.

"Nothing, forget it," Takeru answered. He kept smiling as he began to walk again. Daisuke still followed.

They made their way up the halls of the school and to the classroom Hikari was supposed to be in. They walked to the door and saw Hikari chatting away to Miyako. Hikari looked at Takeru and then put her hand over her mouth.

"Am I late?" she asked through her hand.

Takeru shook his head and replied, "No."

Hikari removed her hand from her over her mouth and then looked at Miyako. Both had grown silent and it was awkward. Daisuke was the first to say something, "Man, let's get out of here and get some food."

"Is that all you think about?" Miyako asked from annoyance.

"No, I think about other things, like video games," Daisuke replied. Hikari and Takeru giggled a little. Then stopped when Daisuke glared at them.

"We have to meet the other's at Yamato's place," Takeru explained. "It's already 3, and the meeting starts at 4, so we still have some time."

"I need to change these clothes," Hikari explained. She tugged on her shirt. Takeru rolled his eyes. She always did this now they finally became teenagers.

"Well, we better go, or we'll be late," Takeru stated.

"So, where are ya goin'?" Daisuke asked.

"To a reunion of the old Digidestined," Takeru explained.

"Oh, well, can I come?" Daisuke asked.

"No, it's for the OLD Digidestined," Takeru stated. Daisuke looked a little sad, but shrugged it off.

"Not like I wanna go anyway," Daisuke replied. Takeru rolled his eyes to Daisuke's response. Daisuke never let anything like this get to him, it was like he was putting on an act for someone.

"Let's go," Hikari said. She walked with her backpack on her back and they walked out the door. They walked down the hall, leaving Daisuke and Miyako to themselves.

Takeru and Hikari arrived at the reunion together, along with Taichi. They were dressed pretty casual, but not too casual. The rest of the Digidestined were there except Jyou. Jyou was running a little late with all of his studying.

"I'm so glad you could make!" Mimi chimed as she hugged each of the new arrivals.

"Thanks, but you're not hosting the reunion this time," Taichi said.

"I know, I just haven't seen you guys in a really long time!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Takeru felt a bit uncomfortable around Mimi when she did stuff like this, not that she really knew she was doing it completely. Takeru looked at Hikari as Mimi walked away, linking arms with Taichi, telling him all about America.

"I feel bad," Hikari stated.

"Why?" Takeru asked.

"The newer Digidestined aren't able to attend this," she explained.

"Don't worry about it, they get to hang out with each other," Takeru comforted. He knew that the old group only got together every once in awhile as it was, they didn't need the other newer Digidestined there.

Takeru walked over and sat on Yamato's couch. He sat back and watched as the other conversed between each other. He was surprised when Koushiro sat next to him. He didn't say anything, he just sat there. Takeru felt strange. Koushiro wasn't speaking, and Takeru was practically by himself.

The rest of that night was practically event less, except when Taichi spilled his punch on Yamato's carpet, that didn't settle too well with Yamato. That was pretty much it, Takeru sat on the side, feeling sick little bit afterwards.

Takeru woke up the next morning. He looked at the clock, it was 5:56. He didn't think anything about going back to sleep, so he just got up and took a shower and ate breakfast. He walked to school early, so he could get there early to be sure he wasn't going to be late.

He walked into the school yard ,all the same high school kids there, chatting. He walked through crowd after crowd of friends that weren't even his so he could maybe find someone he knew. He continued walking until he met a familiar face. Daisuke was setting on a bench, alone. Daisuke didn't have many friends as it was ,except the Digidestined, but he more or less annoyed them. Takeru felt a sense of pity run over his heart. He, at first, didn't know rather to just go up and talk to him, or leave him alone. He knew Daisuke was probably in a sad mood, considering he was by himself. After a minute of debating, Takeru walked up to the bench.

"Daisuke-kun," Takeru said. He smiled at Daisuke raised his head smiled back. Takeru took a seat next to him. "Mind if I set here?"

Daisuke didn't reply, he only shook his head. Takeru still had the pity in his heart. He looked at Daisuke while Daisuke looked at the concrete, kicking a stray gravel.

"Why did you set with me?" Daisuke finally asked. He continued kicking the ravel and staring at the concrete.

Takeru thought for a second, then answered by saying, "I thought you could use the company."

"Why, do you even bother?" Daisuke asked. He had a sad tone to his voice, which Takeru rarely heard. Daisuke must have been thinking, something else Takeru rarely seen.

"Because," Takeru began, "We are friends, you know?"

"But, don't all of you hate me? You guys are always getting annoyed at me," Daisuke explained.

"We don't hate you, you just..." Takeru paused, looking for words that didn't sound too harsh.

"What? 'I just' what?" Daisuke asked. He lifted his head and looked at Takeru with tears in his eyes. Takeru had never really seen Daisuke cry before. He had seen him cry, but he never sounded as sad as he sounded now.

"You, just seem to try to hard to impress people," Takeru replied. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but that was the only way he could put it without truly being mean.

"I don't want to impress anyone, I only want to impress..." Daisuke trailed off as he looked back down at the concrete.

"Who?" Takeru asked.

"Nothing, forget it," Daisuke said.

"No, tell me," Takeru said. He wasn't desperate, but he knew he was coming off as desperate.

"You don't want to know," Daisuke said. He really did sound hopeless, and that worried Takeru a little.

"Yes, I do, now tell me," Takeru demanded.

Daisuke looked up at Takeru, he had a trail of tars going down his cheek, as he said, "You, Takeru, you."

Takeru let out a little gasp. He never knew that Daisuke even liked him, much less a crush! He was surprised more than he was angry. He didn't know what to say, but he wondered why Daisuke had never told him, though it might have been a little uncomfortable. Takeru finally the words and asked, "Why? Why would you want to impress me?"

"Because, you're perfect," Daisuke replied.

"How am I perfect?" Takeru asked. He was now full of questions to ask.

"You look good, you get good grades, and you're good at sports," Daisuke explained.

"Doesn't say much for my personality," Takeru commented.

"You're nice, even when you don't have to be," Daisuke began, "Of all the times you could tell me off, you haven't. You keep inside and let it go away on it's own."

"Oh," was all Takeru could think to say. He thought, then said, "You're nice, and you don't look bad, sure, you may not be the best at school, but you could be if you tried a little."

"I do try, not as much as I could, but I try," Daisuke explained. "I'm stupid."

"Don't say that, you're not stupid!" Takeru explained.

Daisuke sighed, and then looked at Takeru, and asked, "Do you know what it's like to like guys?"

Takeru though for a second, he never really thought about it before. He knew what it meant to be gay, and he knew that he wasn't really attracted to girls that much, but was he attracted to men? He never really took the time to consider this. Could he possibly be gay or bi? He would never know unless he actually dated a guy, but, could he? He thought some more, then realized, that he didn't truly know, so he replied, "I don't know."

"Would you," Daisuke paused, "consider going out with me."

Takeru got shocked by this, but, what was he to do? He knew that he couldn't just say 'no' and go about life happy, but he didn't want to say no, but he didn't know if he wanted to say yes, so he said the thing that made the most sense to him. "I'll think about it."

Daisuke got a half-hearted smile and looked away from Takeru He wiped the tears off with his sleeve and then looked back at Takeru as the bell rang. Takeru stood up, and Daisuke grabbed his. Takeru turned around and Daisuke said, "Think about, at least, 'kay?"

"I will," Takeru replied. He walked to his first period, actually thinking about Daisuke's question. The day continued like this, only, when he saw Daisuke, he would smile, like he was considering Daisuke's offer, but he still didn't know. They all ate lunch together. It wasn't as uncomfortable as Takeru thought it was. He knew he'd have an answer soon enough.

After school, he went home and laid on his bed and did some homework. His mom came in late, and he was asleep when she came in. He had fallen asleep in his clothes and on top of his covers. He was so tired of just thinking all day. He had practically been quiet all day. He still wasn't sure.

Takeru got up the next morning, but he felt weird. He didn't know why, he just did. He knew he had to give Daisuke an answer soon, but he still hadn't made up his mind. He decided he was going to go to school, but, he wasn't going to school, instead, he was going to Yamato's.

He walked down the street, back pack on his back and ready for school, only, he wasn't going to school. He stopped by Yamato's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited. he waited for a reply and finally, the door opened. In the doorway stood a rather tired Yamato.

"I have to talk to you!" Takeru exclaimed. He invited himself in and Yamato closed the door after a few seconds of realize what was going on.

"What do you need?" Yamato asked. He was actually pretty curious as to why Takeru had skipped school to come to his house.

"I have to talk to you about something," Takeru explained. "It's very important."

"Well, spill it," Yamato demanded.

"Well, there's this person, and they like me, but I don't know if I like them back," Takeru began but was interrupted by Yamato.

"Who is 'this person' exactly?"

"Well, it's really hard to just say it out loud," Takeru explained.

"Well, who is she? Do I know her?" Yamato began questioning. "Is she at your school? Is she a Digidestined? I need some sort of details, Takeru."

"Well, 'they' would be a 'he'." Takeru explained.

Yamato's eyes grew big as he looked at his little brother. "Who is he!?"

"I'll tell you, but please don't tell anyone," Takeru pleaded.

"Okay, okay, I won't tell anyone, know who is it?" Yamato asked.

"Daisuke," Takeru mumbled,. He looked at the floor. He was blushing, why was he blushing at something like this?

"Motomiya Daisuke?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah," Takeru replied.

"Oh, man, this is really deep, huh?" Yamato asked. Takeru could feel tension building inside him. Was Yamato making fun of him, or was he actually a bit concerned?

"Yeah," Takeru replied.

"Well, what do you think of him? Wait, are you even... you know?" Yamato asked.

"I don't know!" Takeru exclaimed. He had never acted like this, much less felt like this. He was so confused. He felt like he didn't even know himself anymore.

"Takeru, if you like him, then go for it, if not, then tell him," Yamato explained. "There's nothing you can do."

"I don't know if I like him or not, I don't know anything anymore!" Takeru began to let out that tension.

"Whoa, little bro, don't get so wound up, just... follow your heart," Yamato said. "I know it's a cheesy line, but it's all you can really do."

"Yeah," Takeru replied. He calmed down and then looked at Yamato. "I need to think this through."

"Okay," Yamato said. "Now, what about school?"

"Oh no! I forgot about school!" Takeru yelled.

"It's okay, you should take a day off, you need to relax," Yamato stated. He took Takeru's back-pack and sat it in the kitchen floor. He directed Takeru to his couch and made him lay down on it. "Now, stay here and relax."

Takeru nodded as he drifted off to sleep sooner than he thought he would.

Takeru woke up. He didn't quite know where he was at first, but soon realized. He looked around, and heard the shower running; Yamato must have been in the shower. He got up, and looked at the time, the clock read "10:42" He had another four hours before school let out and he could go home. He didn't know how he'd spend the rest of the day. So, he sat back down and turned on the TV. He watched the news for a long time, not noticing Yamato moving around in the kitchen and basically everywhere else in the apartment. He watched the news for about two hours, but it seemed longer with the way it kept repeating itself. Yamato finally disturbed Takeru, by saying, "You hungry?"

Takeru felt his stomach growl at just the thought of food. "Yeah," he replied.

"Okay, I'll fix something," Yamato responded. He walked into the kitchen and began to cook.

Takeru arrived home, around the time he usually did, not like his mom was there to know what time he usually came home. He walked over to the refrigerator. He opened up and saw the left overs from two nights ago. He frowned at the food that was in there. None of looked even half good. He shut the door and laid down on the couch. He didn't fall asleep. He thought, thought about everything in the past two days and basically everything in between. He didn't know how to answer Daisuke's question, yet. Though, he had a pretty good idea what he was going to say, but wasn't sure of the answer. So, he thought more about it.

He thought for a long time, and when his mom came in from work, she asked, "How was school?"

"Fine," he lied.

"That's great, what is tomorrow?" she asked.

"Saturday," he replied. He always gave her short answers when he thought about something. He didn't like to talk when he was thinking, it distracted him.

He got up, and went to his room, he called out to his mom he was going to bed early tonight, because he was tired. That was another lie. He laid down, but began to think some more. He thought so much lately, that his brain was beginning to actually hurt. He thought and thought. He tossed and he turned. He couldn't sleep. He then, finally came up with a final answer, and he knew it would be the right answer. e finally fell asleep on that thought.


	2. The Answer

**Author Notes:** First off, I don't own Digimon, and all that stuff. This is my first fan-fic, so reviews are **greatly** appreciated. Thanks, and enjoy

**Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner**

**Chapter 2: The Answer**

Takeru woke up. His eyes took awhile to adjust to the sunlight that flooded his room. He blinked several times, and then got up. He had finally fallen asleep, and now it was morning. He had an answer, and a need to tell Daisuke just what he thought.

He went to the bathroom and took a shower. Afterwards, he got something to eat. He didn't find anything of interest in the refrigerator. He thought about his answer, what if it was the wrong answer? What if it was the right? He wasn't sure of his answer, and he got confused again. His thinking completely distracted his thoughts of food. He didn't even feel hungry anymore.

Takeru now knew he had to tell Daisuke his answer. He put on his shoes and walked out the door. The sooner he got there, the better. He walked down the sidewalk, still pondering if the answer was still the right one. He still didn't know and thinking about it made it worse. The walk took what seemed like forever, but he knew it wasn't that long. He walked up to the door of the Motomiya's house and rang the doorbell. He waited. No answer. He rang it again. He waited. No answer. He figured maybe Daisuke had went somewhere. He did know that Daisuke probably wasn't going to here his answer anytime soon.

Takeru, hopeless, left the presence of the front door. He was walking down the street when he heard someone yelling his name. It was quite faint, but he knew he heard it. He turned around and saw a rather small person.

"Takeru!" they shouted. Takeru didn't quite know who it was until they they came closer. Then, he recognized the face, Daisuke. Takeru smiled as Daisuke came running up to him. He was panting from the running, so Takeru waited until he caught his breath.

Daisuke finally caught his breath and then asked, "Did you come up with an answer?"

"Yeah, I have," Takeru answered. He still felt unsure of the answer.

"What is your answer?" Daisuke asked impatiently. He had an eager grin on his face, anticipating the answer.

"No, I can't Daisuke, I'm sorry," Takeru finally said after a short silence. Daisuke lost his smile. Takeru could hear the sound of all of Daisuke's hopes breaking in his mind. He felt bad, was it the right answer?

"It's okay," Daisuke finally said. He turned around and began walking away from Daisuke. "It won't be hard finding someone better than me."

Takeru felt himself grow sad, as if he had just let go of something with potential. He didn't know what the feeling truly was, but he felt it. He watched Daisuke walk away, slowly with his head down, staring at the sidewalk under his feet. Takeru felt like his heart was about to fall into a thousand small It felt heavy, and he didn't like the feeling one bit.

As Daisuke disappeared from Takeru's sight, he finally walked away. He walked all the way back to the apartment.

Takeru walked into his bedroom, after arriving home, and threw himself on the bed. He curled up and cried. He let loose everything he was feeling. He had every reason to cry, not a single reason to stop. Had he messed up on one of the biggest things he could ever had wished for? But, the question that tuck out the most; did he like Daisuke like that?

He laid on his bed, still crying when the phone rang. He didn't bother to pick it up, he still had to think. The phone kept ringing until it went over to the answer machine. Takeru didn't care this time.

Takeru then heard a familiar voice trying to talk to him. He then jumped out of bed and ran to the phone. He quickly picked it up.

"Hello," he quick;y said into the phone.

"Oh, hey," Daisuke said.

"Sorry, I was lying down," Takeru explained.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Daisuke said. "I shouldn't have been so stupid."

"Don't say that!" Takeru scolded.

"Sorry," Daisuke said.

"I wanted to tell you that..." Takeru lost the words. Not so much lost, he just didn't want to tell him what he had been thinking about while he was crying.

"What?" Daisuke asked. He sounded half alive.

"Daisuke-kun, I think I've reconsidered my answer," Takeru stated. He felt himself grow numb and dizzy. He felt like he was going to pass out, but he knew this is what he wanted to do in the first place, but was too confused with himself to know any better than what he gave as his first answer.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"I want to go out with you," Takeru stated. Takeru felt like he had just been released from a prison in his mind.

Takeru heard Daisuke gasp then he started talking at a million miles per hour. "You mean, you do like me? That I finally had a dream come true? Takeru-kun!"

Takeru smiled at Daisuke's hyper reaction. He knew, now, that he had said the right thing. Daisuke was still talking, but he was now thinking about the fact he had a _boyfriend_!

"Takeru?" Daisuke asked.

"Huh?" Takeru said as a response from his daze.

"When do you want to go on our first, you know, date?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, how about tonight? Around six?" Takeru suggested.

"Tonight?" Daisuke asked for reassurance.

"Sure." he replied. He felt himself get happier as the conversation progressed.

"I'll come over later, and we'll decide then," Daisuke explained.

"Okay," Takeru replied.

"I'll see you tonight," Daisuke said, closing off the conversation.

"Okay," Takeru agreed.

"Bye," Daisuke said, bidding farewell.

"Bye," Takeru returned.

Takeru hung up the phone and then smiled. He had a **date **with a **guy**. He had about six hours until the date, so he had time to call up Hikari and tell her.

He dialed Hikari's number into the phone and put it to his ear. The phone rang about three times when some picked up.

"Hello?" Taichi's voice said through the phone.

"Hey, Taichi, " Takeru chimed.

"Do you want to talk to Hikari?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah," Takeru replied.

"Hold on," Taichi said. He sat down the phone, leaving Takeru in the practical silence.

"Hello?" Hikari said after about a minute of the practical silence.

"Hey," Takeru said into the phone. He was happy, and he knew Hikari had to know.

"What made you so happy?" Hikari asked.

"I got a date tonight!" Takeru exclaimed.

"With who?" she asked.

"Um..." Takeru paused. How was Hikari going to react to him telling her it was Daisuke?

"With who?" Hikari repeated.

"Daisuke," Takeru mumbled. He knew she didn't hear him.

"Who?" she asked.

"Daisuke," Takeru mumbled again.

"Takeru, this isn't funny, who is it?" she asked again.

"Daisuke!" Takeru yelled.

Hikari grew silent. He knew that she had to register this. Then, when she talked, she asked, "Daisuke, as in, the only Daisuke we know?"

"Yeah," Takeru stated. He looked out his window, and then knew that Hikari probably wasn't liking this.

"I... um... don't know what to say," Hikari stated. She sounded really uncomfortable. Takeru knew this was a bad idea. He closed his eyes and wished she would be understanding. He opened eyes, and found the girl on the other line still silent.

"Hikari?" Takeru said, making sure she was still there.

"Yeah?" she replied. She was still there, and with that, it was another awkward silence. Takeru searched for something to say, but couldn't find anything. This was odd for him, he usually always had something to say, no matter the situation.

"You don't like it, do you?" Takeru finally asked.

"Takeru, you are dating a guy, not just any guy, Daisuke Motomiya!" Hikari stated.

"I don't see what the big deal is, he is nice," Takeru said.

"He's such a showoff and he's annoying, and, and, and..." Hikari grew silent again. Takeru knew she was mad, or was she jealous?

"Give him a chance, Hikari," Takeru said.

"I have given him several chance," Hikari replied.

"Don't be so stubborn, he's not that bad of a guy," Takeru stated. He was becoming aggravated by his friend's narrow minded opinions.

"Takeru, he's everything _you're_ not," Hikari explained.

"Opposites attract, what can I say?" Takeru said. He tried to put in a little joke, but was half serious with it at the same time.

"Takeru, I have to go, I'll see you later," Hikari said. She didn't give Takeru a chance to reply before she had already hung up the phone.

Takeru put the phone down and sighed. Hikari could be stubborn sometimes, especially recently. What was wrong with Daisuke and he dating anyways? Not like she was part of the relationship. Then, Takeru knew, she had to be jealous. She was probably jealous because she had a crush on one of them and now they're dating. Takeru sat on his couch and thought this through. He had a long time to wait before his date, so he watched TV.

"Are you ready?" Daisuke asked. He stood in Takeru's doorway. He was dressed casual, but still looked nice. He could actually dress nice, which surprised Takeru.

"I'm ready," Takeru replied. He walked out with Daisuke.

"I think you're going to like the place where we are going," Daisuke stated.

"Where is it?" Takeru asked eagerly.

Daisuke shook his head and said, "It's a surprise."

Takeru wasn't much for surprises, he hated waiting to know something, and this was no different. He wondered where Daisuke could possibly be taking him. They walked together, but they weren't doing anything special, like holding hands or anything. It wasn't like Takeru expected. Though, the date was only beginning to start.

The first stop, was in the park, as they watched the sun set. It was wonderful! The orange sky with the orange sun. The park was pretty empty, and it was quiet. Takeru felt something touch his hand, and he looked down and saw Daisuke's hand on his. It comforted him a bit, and he instantly began to warm up. Takeru scooted a bit closer and then rested his head on Daisuke's shoulder. He felt like he was in heaven. He felt, for once, fully complete. They sat there until the sun was officially down and then, they got up and left the park.

They walked under the street lights, and felt the wind from passing cars. This night was almost perfect. They walked to an unknown destination to Takeru, but he didn't care, because now he had a boyfriend, someone he could not only talk to, but also someone to love him.

Daisuke and Takeru walked to a little café. Takeru was surprised by the place. It was a cute little place, with tables outside on the sidewalk that had little candles on them to light them up. The best part was when they walked inside. The inside was a very comfortable place. The lighting was dim, but bright enough to see everything clearly. There were pictures all behind the counter along with a hanging menu, and booths lined the walls and tables were placed in the center with four little wooden chairs that surrounded each table. Takeru loved the place. He never even knew that the place even existed.

They walked to the counter and the person behind the counter turned around and saw them. The person behind the counter was a girl, she looked to be in her early twenties with straight black hair, and brown eyes. She smiled at them and then said, "May I help you?"

"What do you want?" Daisuke asked.

"What are you getting?" Taker asked.

"Let's get a pizza!" Daisuke suggested. He gave Takeru an adorable grin that Takeru couldn't resist.

"Okay," Takeru said in agreeing.

The two order a pizza and drinks and sat at a booth. There were three other teenagers in the café, they sat in a group on the other side of the room. The place really did look nice, and it left Takeru to wonder how Daisuke learned about the place.

"So, Takeru," Daisuke began, "What made you change your mind?"

"I had a sudden realization that I did like you, and I followed my heart, after answering with my head," Takeru explained. They both laughed but then realized nothing was really funny about it.

"This is good pizza," Daisuke commented. He took up his fourth slice and took a bite out of it. He smiled as he chewed his food. Takeru smiled back as he, too, took a bite out of his piece of pizza, though it was only his second piece.

After they left the café, they headed back to Takeru's place, figuring the date was almost over, and the time. They walked under the street lights, hand in hand. They chatted about everything and anything that came up. It was weird for Takeru, he never thought he'd be able to talk to Daisuke like he had that night.

When they finally made to Takeru's house, they found Takeru's mom on the computer, typing another report. Takeru smiled as he passed her office and went to his room. They sat on his bed and were still talking.

"Tonight was great," Daisuke stated as he fell back on Takeru's bed.

"Yeah, it was," Takeru agreed. He fell back as well.

They sat in silence, until Daisuke turned on his side to face Takeru. He smiled as he ran his fingers through Takeru's hair. Takeru closed his eyes and felt himself go off into a world unlike any other. He had time to think about what had happened that night. Daisuke turned out to be a pretty nice guy. He made Takeru laugh, they got to talk, and they just bonded so well.

Takeru finally opened his eyes, to see Daisuke still running his fingers through his hair. It was a dreamy feeling that he hadn't experienced since he was a kid. He finally turned to his side and looked at Daisuke,who stopped playing wit Taker's hair when Takeru turned over to face him.

"Daisuke," Takeru began, "I have had the wrong impression of you wrong all this time."

Daisuke smiled more. Takeru smiled more as well. Takeru closed his eyes, and he felt a little tired after his long day. He laid there, next o Daisuke and he couldn't have been happier. He was a bit surprised when he felt Daisuke's lips press against his own, but didn't let Daisuke know it. Daisuke moved to where he was on top of Takeru, while they made out. Takeru felt the passion between them and it felt like everything he could ever imagine.

Takeru fell asleep that night, with Daisuke beside him. He didn't have a care in the world at that point. He didn't realize it yet, but he still had to tell the rest of the Digidestined about them, or did he?


	3. Likely Lovers

**Author Notes:** I wasn't planning on writing a third chapter for awhile, but I had some ideas and decided I'd put them into the third chapter, I hope you like it.

**Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner**

**Chapter 3: Likely Lovers**

Takeru woke up. He felt an arm slung over him and then realized it was Daisuke. Everything that had happened the night before had suddenly came back to him. He froze, they didn't have sex, but they came pretty close to it. Takeru was grateful nothing happened like that. He turned over, Daisuke's arm still slung over him, and looked at a sleeping Daisuke. He wasn't very graceful in his sleep, he snored. That fact made Takeru smile a bit. He kissed Daisuke's cheek and then crawled out of bed. His hair was a little messed up, which rarely happened, but he didn't really care. He brushed it and then went on with his morning. His mom wasn't up yet, and he wasn't surprised, she was up a long time the previous night, so she probably was going to sleep in a bit. That didn't bother Takeru, but it did bother him that she worked a little too hard. He didn't get to see her as often as he'd like to, but he still enjoyed having her around when she was around.

Takeru didn't find anything he'd like to consider food again. He ruffled through cabinets and searched in the refrigerator, still no luck. He gave up and decided he'd go take a shower instead.

After his shower, he walked out into the living room and saw Daisuke sprawled out on the couch, without a shirt on. This, too, made Takeru smile a bit. He was somewhat glad Daisuke could make himself at home so easily. Daisuke noticed him and grinned at him. Takeru waved. He joined Daisuke on the couch, and they watched Sunday morning programs, which wasn't very interesting.

Takeru stared at the TV, but wasn't paying any attention to it. He was more concerned with the boy setting on the couch with him. He finally looked at the person he had been thinking about. Daisuke was setting there, he wore a bored expression on his face as he stared at the screen. Takeru smiled as he leaned in, causing Daisuke to jump. Their lips met as they engaged in a kiss. Takeru pulled his head away and looked at Daisuke. They stared into each other's eyes. Takeru finally looked away when the phone began to ring. He reached over and picked it up. He put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Takeru said into the phone.

"Hey, Takeru-kun," Hikari said through the phone.

"What's up?" Takeru asked.

"I was wondering if, maybe, you want to come over?" she asked.

"Um, Daisuke's over," Takeru stated.

"It's okay, you can bring him too," she assured.

"Really?" he asked for clarification.

"Yeah, I don't mind," Hikari said.

"Okay, then I'll be over in a few minutes," Takeru said.

"Okay, then, I'll see you then," she said.

"Okay, bye," he replied.

"Bye."

With that, Takeru put the phone down and looked at Daisuke, who had been staring at him the whole time he was on the phone.

"Who was that?" Daisuke asked. He had that same curiosity he had when he desperately want to know something. Takeru thought it was adorable.

"It was Hikari," Takeru explained. "She wants us to come over."

"She does?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Go put a shirt on so we can go."

"Okay," Daisuke chimed as he jumped up and walked into Takeru's room. Leaving Takeru alone on the couch. He returned, though, in about a minute, wearing a shirt. He grinned at Takeru. They both went toward the door and went on their way to Hikari's.

"Remember, no 'gay-related' stuff," Takeru explained as they walked up to Hikari's door.

"Okay," Daisuke agreed.

They walked up to the door and Takeru knocked. They waited a few seconds until Taichi opened the door.

"Hey," Taichi greeted.

"Hey," the two boys replied. They walked inside with Taichi.

"Hikari! Your friends are here!" he yelled down the hall. He walked over to the couch and mumbled something, but neither of the boys understood what he said.

Takeru and Daisuke walked down the hall and were greeted halfway down there by Hikari.

"Hey, guys," she chimed.

"Hey," Takeru greeted. Daisuke remained silent.

"Takeru, I gotta talk to you for a second, if it's okay with you, Daisuke," Hikari asked for assurance.

Daisuke shrugged and replied, "Sure."

"Thanks, Daisuke," Hikari chimed. She grabbed Takeru's wrist and drug him into her room.

She closed the door and then looked at him and said, "I don't like the idea of you dating him."

"What? Why?" Takeru asked.

"Because, it's weird, but..." she paused.

"But...?" Takeru said, asking her to continue.

"I will help you guys out in anyway possible," she stated.

"But, we don't need any help or anything," Takeru said.

"No, if you guys ever need anything, I'm here," she explained.

"Oh, well, thanks," Takeru smile with gratitude.

"Now, bring Daisuke in here," she said. Takeru obeyed as he opened the door and signaled for Daisuke to come into Hikari's room.

Daisuke walked into the room and looked at them both. Then he said, "What was up with that?"

"Nothing," Takeru said in an attempt to shrug it off. He knew it wasn't anything that Daisuke would get mad at, but it didn't matter if he knew. So, he just shrug it off with having to explain anything.

"Okay, whatever," Daisuke replied.

They all sat down on the bed and chatted together. They talked mostly about how Daisuke and Takeru managed to get together. Hikari actually seemed interested in the story. They chatted for about an hour, until Daisuke decided he was going home, and left. That left only Takeru and Hikari to talk alone.

"I'm happy for you, Takeru," Hikari congratulated.

"Thanks," Takeru replied.

"I hope it works out well," she commented.

"Um, thanks, again?" Takeru said, not sure of what to say. They sat in silence for awhile. No one said anything.

"Well, I have to go," Takeru stated. He looked at Hikari's alarm clock, and saw it was after noon, and that he knew his mom would be a little worried.

"Okay, bye," Hikari said.

"Bye," he replied. He walked out of her room and out of the apartment.

That night, Takeru had a bit of trouble going to sleep. He was still trying to deal with the fact he had a boyfriend. He got excited, then calmed down, then he'd get excited again and the calm down. This kept up until he finally managed to get to sleep. He slept soundly, and didn't get disturbed until the morning came.


	4. Wish You Were Here

**Author Note**: This chapter is a little weird for me to write, but I hope you like this one too.

**Nobody Puts Baby In the Corner**

**Chapter 4: Wish You Were Here**

Takeru woke up, he was late for school, about three hours late! He didn't know how this had happened. He couldn't just got to school this late, so he had no choice but to stay home. He lounged around and did nothing most of the day.

His mom came home in a rush. She looked really tired and looked at him, still standing in the doorway.

"Aren't you packed and ready yet?" she asked.

"For what?" he asked.

"Our flight," she replied.

"Flight, huh?" he asked confused.

"Didn't you get my note?" she asked. "I have to go to New York for a few days to write a story, and I can't just leave you here, so I'm taking you with me."

"Mom, I can't go, I have school and everything," he stated.

"I got all that for you, I have everything ready, except you," His mom explained.

"But, Mom..." Takeru began to complain, but he stopped. He then realized, if he left, he'd be leaving behind Daisuke for a few days! Now, he _definitely_ couldn't leave, but he could just tell his mom he wanted to stay because he didn't want to leave his boyfriend alone.

"Come on, Takeru, our flight leaves thirty minutes," she rushed.

"Okay, okay," Takeru said. He gave in, he knew his mom wouldn't leave him here, or with anyone for that matter. She didn't trust Yamato enough to watch him for a few days, and she didn't _really_ know any of the other kids' parents. So, Takeru was sunk.

He quickly went to his room and packed some clothes, then yelled down the hall, "How long are we going to be gone?"

"About six days!" she yelled back.

"Six days!" he exclaimed to himself. That was going to be a long time before he'd get to see Daisuke again. That was going to be a long time before he got to see _anyone_ again. He felt his heart sink into his stomach as he began to feel nauseous.

Takeru boarded the plane. He sat next to the window and looked out of it. The ground seemed so far away, and then he felt his stomach turn. The "what ifs" began to kick in. He didn't know if he was going to live through this flight or not. He was soon comforted by his mom setting next to him. She gave a loving smile and opened a book. Takeru sat there, and went back to staring out the window. He wasn't one to worry, but this situation wasn't his favorite. He'd rather be with Daisuke than setting next to his mom on an airplane heading for America. Then, he realized, that he could see Mimi in New York! It wouldn't be so bad after all. Though, he was going to miss Daisuke, Mimi would be a bit comforting.

The plane began to get loud as it filled it up. The loud voices and kids screaming and everyone talking at once kind of disturbed his thinking. He was surprised when a flight attendant came up and explained everything to them and told them to buckle up. And before he knew it, he was in the air.

It took awhile before they got to America, hours. When they finally landed, they were just going to transfer planes. They landed in Los Angeles to transfer. The plane they were taking was going to Chicago, and from there they were going to go to New York.

It took them quite awhile to get to New York. Once they landed there, it seemed like a miracle. Takeru didn't think they'd ever finally make it, but they did.

"Finally!" Takeru shouted as he walked through the terminal. He threw his arms in the air for a sign of victory, and attracting a lot of attention to himself. He blushed from embarrassment and quickly walked out.

They made it to the hotel room, and then his mom broke the news.

"Takeru, sweetie, I need to tell you something," she began.

"What is it, Mom?" he asked as he laid on his bed.

"This trip isn't for a story," she stated.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We're here for an interview," she explained, "We might move to here."

"What!?" Takeru exclaimed. He sat up quickly, giving himself a head rush.

"I'm sorry, but I knew you wouldn't come if I told you back in Odaiba," she stated.

"Yeah, because now you're moving me out here! How could you do this to me?" he whined.

"Don't be so over dramatic, Takeru," his mom said.

"Then how's the right way to react to this?" he asked. "You're giving up everything that we ever had in Japan and coming here."

"Think of it as a new start, and besides, isn't Mimi over here?" she asked.

"Yeah," Takeru paused to think. "I guess I forgot about that."

"See, it won't be so bad, at least you already have a friend here," she explained. She sat down next to her son and put her hand on his back.

"But, she's only one person, I had tons of friends back in Japan."

"But you can start a new life, get new friends, and have a good time while doing it," she assured.

"How do you know?" Takeru asked. He realized that he was overreacting to this, and decided he'd just leave the situation alone, and go to the bathroom and take a shower.

Takeru got into the shower and felt the warm water coat his body. He then let his mind drift. He drifted to the the times he spent with his old friends in the Digital World. Everything seemed okay then, and now, this! He had to leave everything behind. But these thoughts left as soon fast as they came as his mind drifted to something else. He began to think about Daisuke. What he was probably doing at the moment and how he was doing. He never even got to say good-bye to him. It made Takeru feel depressed. Everything was going so right, and now it all went wrong. How could this happen so quickly?

Takeru woke up then ext morning, he had only gotten a few hours of sleep before the sun hit his eyes and woke him up. He looked at the bed that was right across from his own, and saw it was empty. His mom must have went somewhere. He didn't think anything of it, she usually left and went somewhere.

Takeru was curious to find out what was going on with the others. So, he picked up his D-terminal. He checked and saw he had a message from Daisuke. He opened it and read it.

"Takeru,

I called you, but you didn't answer, where are you?

Daisuke"

Takeru sigh and began to write back. He wrote:

Daisuke,

I'm in New York, it's a really long story, but my mom has an interview and I might be moving here. I wanted to tell you face to face, but she had already made the plans and everything.

Takeru

He sent the message and then remembered to send one to Mimi. He wrote:

Mimi,

What's your phone number? I'm in New York, long story, I'll tell you later.

Takeru

He sent to her and waited for something to come back, and to his surprise, Daisuke wrote back. Daisuke wrote:

NEW YORK!?!?!? Your mom can't move you _all the way _out there, because then we won't be together!

Takeru frowned a bit, but was happy he could finally talk to Daisuke. He wrote back quickly and wrote:

"I know, but she _is_ my mom, so I have no choice."

"But you could always move in with me grins "

"I can't just move _in_ with you, shouldn't allow that."

"So, you could always ask, it never hurts, right?"

"Right, but I know her too well, she will say no, and she _does_ need company."

Takeru paused, he then realized that he sounded like he was being a bit harsh on Daisuke. Daisuke was trying his best to bring them closer, but Takeru seemed like he was pushing him away, which was the complete opposite of what he wanted to do. His thoughts got interrupted when Mimi wrote him back with her number. He picked up the hotel phone and dialed her number. He let it ring a few times and then she picked up.

"Hello, this is Mimi speaking," she answered.

"Hey, Mimi, it's me," Takeru said as he saw Daisuke's message appear.

The message said, "I know, but I'm going to miss you, so, does this mean we're breaking up?"

Takeru began to think, he didn't want to break up with Daisuke, but how could he date Daisuke in Japan, when he was in America? Then he remembered, he hadn't been to the Digital World ever since it was "closed off" by Koushiro to help keep out evil Digimon. He couldn't just go there, he'd have to break the code and get in somehow, in order to see Daisuke easier, or he could just get Koushiro to open it up for him.

"Takeru?" Mimi asked for the fifth time.

"Oh, sorry," Takeru apologized.

"Now, what was that all about?" she asked.

"I was, uh, thinking," Takeru nervously replied. He wasn't lying, so why did he make it sound like he was?

"Whatever, so, we should get together, and maybe do some shopping!" Mimi chimed.

"Okay," Takeru agreed.

"How's lunch sound?" Mimi suggested.

"Sure," Takeru replied. He needed to talk to her anyways.

"Okay, meet me in Prospect Park, we have so much to do!" she exclaimed. No sooner she had said that, she hung up, leaving Takeru to wonder.

"Where's Prospect Park?"

Takeru looked back at the opened message Daisuke had sent before. He then replied, saying, "No, we're not breaking up, but anyways, I have to figure out where Prospect Park is at, so I'll talk to you later."

Takeru looked at a map of New York City, the place was **HUGE** compared to Odaiba. But, he found Prospect Park, and it wasn't too far away, so he could easily get there.

Takeru walked into Prospect Park, and saw Mimi setting on a bench, she had on a hat, which he guessed was to block out the sun.

"Mimi!" Takeru called. She turned and her face lit up. She quickly got up and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him.

"I missed you!" she said.

"We saw each other the other day," he replied.

"I know," she responded, still wrapping her arms around the boy. She then pulled away and she wore an angry look on her face. "You're twenty minutes late!"

"Sorry, I didn't know how long it took to get here," he explained.

"Well, at least you're here, now let's go shopping!" she exclaimed.


	5. New Temptations

**Author Notes**: This is my fifth chapter, and I like how this story is turning out so far, but it'd be great if you gave me some reviews. ENJOY!

**Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner**

**Chapter 5: New Temptations**

"So, you, Takeru, was dating Daisuke?" Mimi asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Takeru replied uncomfortably. They sat on a bench, as the sun set on the beautiful New York day. The sky was turning an array of warm reds and oranges.

"So, you're gay, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess, I never really thought about it," he explained.

"I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed. She gave a smile and then picked up her bags. I need to go home, or my mom will worry about me."

"Okay, I guess I need to, too" Takeru replied. He picked up the three bags he had, which was nothing compared to Mimi's eleven. They had spent half the day shopping and eating at a little restaurant. Takeru was happy he got to do this, it got his mind off Daisuke, anyway.

"Mom, I'm back!" Takeru called as he walked into the hotel room. He was surprised to see his mom on her be with a glass of champagne and a guy setting next to her. They gave small giggles, like school children as they drank.

"Hey, sweetie," she called back. She turned her head and looked at him. "This is my son, Takeru," she said, directing the man's attention from her to her son. Takeru stood there, helpless, while the man looked at him.

"That's a fine boy you've raised there," the strange man said. The two on the bed began to laugh. Takeru stared at them in disgust. His mom hadn't been like this in awhile.

Takeru decided to lay on his bed, in hopes that one or both of them would leave, and it worked. They both left and went somewhere that Takeru didn't really care. He laid on his bed, and then reached over and grabbed his D-terminal. He saw that Mimi had written him since, she said, "Hey, I had fun today, we should go shopping more often, love, Mimi."

Takeru closed the device and put it away. He then got under his covers and fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning, and found himself alone in the hotel room again. He knew his mom was probably still out with "that man". It really got under his skin that his mom would do such a thing. He knew, though, that his mom was probably lonely from not having a boyfriend in awhile.

Takeru got up and took a shower. Afterwards, he headed out to explore the place a bit. He walked down the street and saw a small little store. He decided he'd have a look at it, since nothing bad could really happen.

He walked inside the store and a little bell rang, signaling someone had come in. A person from behind the counter looked at him and smiled. Though, Takeru completely ignored it.

He looked around and saw practically nothing of interest. Then he found something. It was a international phone card. He could call anywhere in the world and talk to people. He knew he was going to need that if he was going to move to New York, even if he did have a D-terminal, it was always better to get to hear the voice of the person you're talking to. He picked it up and looked at it, then, he walked up to the counter and placed it there.

"Will that be all?" the clerk asked.

"Yeah," he replied. She took out a scanner and scanned the bar code on it and then typed in the minutes. She slid it through a machine and then put it in a bag.

"That'll be $32.89," she stated. She looked at Takeru as he pulled out the money. He handed it to her and she gave him back his change.

After he left, he decided it'd be nice to go and eat breakfast. He walked into a nice little café. It reminded him of Daisuke's and his first date. He then began to miss Daisuke, and lost his appetite. He left almost as soon ash e walked in.

Takeru walked down the street, seeing many people. They all looked so preoccupied with everything. There was nothing left for him to do, and he felt bored. He knew he had everything in New York to explore, yet, he didn't want to. It was better left undiscovered to him than well known.

He sat down on the same bench that Mimi sat on when he met her in Prospect Park. He sat there and just watched everyone living their own lives. He was barely living his today, and he didn't know what to do with it. He sat there, a little sad. He wasn't alone for long, though. A guy came over and sat next to him. The guy looked to be about sixteen, and he had dark brown air and chocolate brown eyes. He wore his hair short and had two ear rings in each ear. He looked at Takeru and smiled. Takeru gave him a half smile and looked down at the gravels on the ground. He didn't really know if he could talk to this person or not. He decided he wouldn't, and just let the guy set there, silent. Though, there wasn't much silence when the guy asked, "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Takeru replied. He began to feel uncomfortable talking to this guy. He didn't know anything about him, and it kind of scared him a bit.

"That's good, so, where you from?" the guy asked.

"Well, I'm from Japan, but I'm moving here soon, how about you?" Takeru explained.

"I live right across from this park," the guy replied, pointing to his left. Takeru just nodded his head. "So, what's your name?"

Takeru got a little surprised by the question, but responded by saying, "Takeru."

"Takeru? That's pretty interesting, I'm Jesse," the guy said introducing himself.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I have to get home," Takeru said standing up.

"Oh? Then gimme your number and I'll call you," Jesse suggested.

"Um..." Takeru paused, he scratched the back of his head. "Um, just give me your number and I'll call you."

"Okay," Jesse said. He shuffled through his pockets until he pulled out a pen and a small piece of paper and wrote on it. After he was done, he handed it to Takeru.

"Thanks," was all Takeru said. He didn't really know what to say.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Jesse said as he waved.

"Bye," Takeru said. Turned from the boy on the bench and began to quickly walk away. He then just got what had happened. He got another guy's number! It was his second day in New York and he had already gotten another guy's number! "Wait, is he gay?" he asked himself. He didn't know the answer, but he must have to give Takeru his number.

Takeru sat on his bed that night. He looked at the number that Jesse had given him, and then he picked up the number. He was hesitant to dial his number, but what did he have to lose? He didn't _have_ to go on a date with the guy. It was just a friendly phone call.

He dialed the number on the piece of paper and waited. IT rang a few times and then,someone picked up.

"Hello?" the person on the other line said.

"Hello? Is Jesse there?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, hold on," they replied.

A few seconds later Jesse was on the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, it's Takeru."

"Oh, hey."

"I, um, called you," Takeru said. He lost the words in his head and sat there.

"I guess you did," Jesse laughed. There was an eerie silence after that. Takeru uncomfortably held the phone to his ear. Sweat was beginning to form on his hands. Was he nervous?

"So, do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" Jesse asked.

"Sure," Takeru agreed.

"Prospect Park , again?" Jesse suggested.

"Sure," Takeru agreed again.

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye," Takeru said.

"Bye," Jesse replied. They both hung up the phone.

Takeru sat there, and then wiped the sweat from his hands on his pants. He sighed. "Do I have a date?" he asked himself out loud. Of course it wasn't a date, he had Daisuke waiting for him in Japan.

Takeru then realized, he had to message Daisuke. He picked up his D-terminal and checked his messages. He had three new messages. One of the messages was from Hikari, another was from Mimi and the other was from Daisuke. He opened Daisuke first. It said, "I miss you, please come back!"

He smiled but he felt sadness take over his heart. He then opened Hikari's message. She wrote, "Daisuke told me what's going on, I'm going to miss you."

That made Takeru feel sad, too. He then opened Mimi's message, it said, "We should go shopping tomorrow!"

He smiled, but still had the sadness in his heart. He started with Daisuke's message to write back to. He replied and said, "I miss you, too. I might not have to move here, if my mom doesn't get the job."

Then he moved on to Hikari's. In his message to her he said, "It's not exactly final, so we can only hope."

Then he got to reply to Mimi's message. In it, he said, "Sure, I met this guy, we should all three go shopping."

Takeru started to think. If Jesse would go with Mimi and him, then it wouldn't be a date, would it? He didn't want to date the guy, but he needed more friends; if he was going to be moving to New York. He didn't want to tell Daisuke that he was going to go hang out with a guy, because he might get jealous, but he felt a little ad for not telling him yet.

He knew there was no need in fretting about it, but he knew he was tired, so he just decided he'd take a nap. He fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes. He thought of what Daisuke might think if he knew that he was going to hang out with a guy. But, before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.


	6. Unsafe Encounters

**Author Notes**: I want to thank all the people who have taken time out of their lives to read this. Your reviews really are what keep me going on this story. Anyways, on with the other notes: I've been thinking a lot on this story. I hope it's coming out as good as I want it to. (I'm not good at finding flaws in my own work, because then, I wouldn't write any stories) Anyways, enjoy!

**Nobody Puts Baby In the Corner**

**Chapter 6: Unsafe Encounters**

Takeru woke up. What was supposed to be only a nap turned into an early morning. A very early morning. The room was turned a shade of blue from the almost rising sun. He searched for his D-terminal in the lightly lit room, and reluctantly found it. He flipped it open and looked at the time. The clock on it read, "5:38". He thought, then realized, Daisuke is probably still awake in Japan! He quickly went to check his messages, and Daisuke had written him back! He read Daisuke's note, which said, "I hope you don't have to move there. I'd miss you like crazy!"

Takeru smiled as he wrote back, saying, "I'd miss you like crazy, too. I already do though."

He sent it and then closed the device. He laid over on the table next to his bed. The table was located between his mom's bed, and his own. His mom was asleep on her bed, and she slept quietly. Takeru smiled a bit and felt his eyes slowly close as he drifted back to sleep.

Takeru woke up. He hadn't even realized he was asleep. He shook his head to help him get awake. He stood up and walked by the bathroom, where his mom was doing her make-up.

"I'm going for my second interview, this is my most important one," she stated from the bathroom. "When I'm done with it, do you want to go somewhere?"

"Oh, I would, but Mimi and I are supposed to go shopping," Takeru said as he sifted through clothes to wear.

"Oh, that's too bad, I guess we could do it tomorrow," she suggested.

"Okay," he replied. He got out an outfit just in time for his mom to come out of the bathroom. He walked in after she came out. He took his shower and then came out of the bathroom. His mom was gone by then, so he decided he'd just go meet Mimi. They had disclosed the last time they went shopping that they'd always meet in Prospect Park. Which was halfway between the both of them. Though, he never clarified where he'd meet Jesse at, he figured that they would probably meet him there.

Takeru sat in Prospect Park, no one else could be seen. The sun felt hot on his skin. He sat back on the bench when an expected person sat down next to him.

"Hey, stranger," Jesse greeted as he sat down.

"Hey, I'm meeting another friend here," Takeru explained.

"Oh really? That's cool, but I was kinda hoping we could be alone, ya know?" Jesse blushed. Takeru looked at him with a sense of pity. He knew Jesse liked him, but he didn't exactly feel the same way about him. He didn't want to tell him, but this could get a little out of control.

"Takeru!" Mimi exclaimed from far away. The two boys on the bench looked at the running girl.

"Is that Mimi Tachikawa?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, why?" Takeru asked. "How do you know her?"

"I went to school with her," he explained.

They watched as Mimi's run turned into a walk as she approached them. "What is _he_ doing _here_?" Mimi asked as she walked up to them.

"I'm on a date!" Jesse said in defense.

"WHAT!" Takeru exclaimed as he turned to the boy on the bench with him.

"Isn't that what this is?" Jesse asked.

"No, I, um, Mimi?" Takeru stumbled for words. He couldn't think of what to say.

"He's already got a boyfriend," Mimi stated hatefully.

"Well, tell him he's mine, now!" Jesse said as he put an arm around Takeru and pulled him close.

"Let me go!" Takeru said as he tried to squirm away from Jesse.

"Let go of him!!!" Mimi demanded. She ran over and tired to loosen Jesse's grip on Takeru.

"Fine!" Jesse said. He let go and stood up. "When you're done hanging with this bitch, then call me."

"He won't be calling your nasty ass!" Mimi called as Jesse walked away. She turned and looked at Takeru. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Takeru said as he gripped his arm a bit. It throbbed from where Jesse had a such a tight grip on it.

"He's a prick," she stated. "We should go, or he might come back."

Takeru stood up and walked with Mimi to the little stores on the streets of New York.

"They're going to call me if I got the job, they said it wouldn't be any later than Friday," Takeru's mom stated. The three of them sat around a table set for four in the dining hall in the hotel. "The guy" was with them; which Takeru found out that his name was Brian. He was about the age of Takeru's mom. He was beginning to get a little gray. He had laugh lines beginning to form on the sides of his mouth. He had black hair with a few grays, and brown eyes.

They sat there, as Takeru quickly ate his food. The sooner he got out of there, the better. The two "adults" chatted about everything; mostly their lives in the past. Brian had a kids, though he never specified on if they were either boy or girl, but he seemed proud of them.

Takeru was glad to get away from them both. They were grossing him out with their flirting. He only wanted to get back to the room and check and see if Daisuke had written him.

He took the elevator up and walked down the hall to the room. He walked through the door and sat down on his bed. No sooner than he opened up his D-terminal, there was a knock. He got up and opened the door. Shocked by who he saw.

"Hey," Jesse said as he stepped through the door.

"Um, hi," Takeru replied with confusion and shock.

"In case you're wondering, I followed you up here," Jesse explained.

'That's a little creepy,' Takeru thought in his head. Though, he said the complete opposite, "That's cool."

"So, nice room," Jesse complimented as he sat down on Takeru's bed.

"Yeah, I guess," Takeru replied. He was still a bit shocked, but less confused.

"Sit down, I need to talk to you about something," Jesse said as he patted the spot next to him on the bed. Takeru, not wanting to make him mad, sat down in the spot.

"What do you need to talk about?" Takeru asked impatiently.

"Well, Taker, I really like you," he began, "And I don't think you should be hanging out with bitches like Mimi Tachikawa."

"She's been my friend a lot longer than I've known you," Takeru responded defensively.

"Takeru, she's a bitch, and I don't think you want to become like her," Jesse explained.

"I'm not becoming like her, I've known her for almost seven years, I've known you for a day," Takeru stated.

"Takeru, look at me," Jesse began, "I think I love you."

Takeru was shocked when Jesse's lips met his own. He jumped back, almost falling off the bed. He looked at Jesse, who sighed and turned away.

"I'm sorry," Jesse said. Takeru was too shocked and angered to reply. "I think I'll go."

Jesse stood up and began to walk out of the room when the doorknob turned and entered Brian and Takeru's mom.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Brian asked.

'He knows him!' Takeru thought.

"Sorry, Dad, I was just hanging out with Takeru here," Jesse said.

_'Dad!' _Takeru yelled in his head. He was left speechless and even more shocked than when Jesse had kissed him! It took Takeru a minute before he could finally move.

"I'll be going," Jesse said. "Bye, Takeru."

Takeru waved to Jesse as he walked quickly out the door and into the hallway.

Takeru sighed finally being able to breathe. He looked over ah D-terminal still on the table, opened. He picked it up and saw he had two messages from Daisuke and Mimi. He opened Daisuke's message first. It said, "Takeru, I miss you, _A LOT_! Please come back."

Takeru replied, saying, "I hope I get to come back. I don't want to move here. Some of the people scare me."

Then he opened Mimi's message, it said, "I hope you're alright after your 'attack' from that Jesse kid."

Takeru wrote back to the message, saying, "I'm alright. He came over here and I got the biggest shock! His dad is dating _MY_ mom! Plus he tried to kiss me."

Takeru closed the D-terminal when he realized he was alone in the hotel room.

He didn't realize at first, that it was pretty late, about midnight. So, he'd just go to sleep, he knew Daisuke would write him back while he was asleep.

Takeru woke up to the sound of a vacuum cleaner in the hallway. It was nine in the morning, and he didn't have any plans for the day. That was a bit of a surprise. He climbed out of bed and saw his mom in her bed, alone. She had an empty wine bottle on the table next to her bed. He went past her and started to go through his clothes. He got a clean outfit and went to go take a shower.

After his shower, Takeru went down to the dining hall and order a small breakfast; since he did know that he would have to pay for it himself. He waited patiently as a small stack of pancakes and a serving of orange juice was put in front of him. He instantly began to eat. It tasted like Heaven in the form of food to him. The breakfast in the dining hall was great!

After breakfast, where he returned to the room. His mom was still asleep. He sat grabbed up his D-terminal and saw he had a message from Daisuke. He opened it and it said, "Why do the people scare you?"

Takeru smiled and replied. In his reply he said, "I had an 'unsafe encounter'. I don't really want to talk about it."

Takeru felt a bit disappointed with himself for not telling Daisuke about anything that was going on in New York, but he didn't want to scare Daisuke.

He sat down the device in his hands and decided to go for a walk. He walked through Prospect Park, and thankfully didn't see Jesse. He didn't want to remember his encounters with the boy. It made him nauseous to think about Jesse. Takeru knew, though, he would have to tell Daisuke sometime.

Takeru walked through the door of the room at around three. He had walked all over New York City. Well, not everywhere, but he did walk a lot. Surprisingly, he didn't get lost. He looked around and saw the room was empty, and he was tired. He went to check his D-terminal and saw he had a message from Mimi. He read it and it said, "I'm glad you're okay, we should hang out tomorrow."

He wrote back, saying, "We should hang out. Though, tomorrow is my last full day here in New York, and my mom might want to do something, I'll check with her first."

He was going to ask his mom, but she wasn't there. He knew she was probably out with Brian. He didn't like Brian, and even more so because he was the father of Jesse.

Takeru decided he'd go to sleep. Not for the day, but a nap before dinner. He laid down and closed his eyes. He almost instantly fell asleep.

"Takeru, get up!" Takeru opened his eyes and saw his mom in the room. "You're going to be late for dinner, now come on."

"Okay," he replied. He put his feet on the ground and shook his head. He was so tired.

They walked down to the dining hall, but they weren't joined by Brian. Takeru was thankful that Brian wasn't there. They sat a table for two, which concluded Takeru's assumptions about Brian not joining them.

"So, where's Brian?" Takeru asked as they waited for their drinks.

"He's spending time with his kids," she replied.

"Oh," was all Takeru said. He didn't want to bluntly say, 'Jesse tried to kiss me!' That would be too harsh on anyone in the situation.

"I'm tired," his mom stated. She yawned causing Takeru to yawn too.

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep after dinner, if that's okay with you," Takeru said.

"It's okay, but tomorrow is our last day, and I want to spend some of it together, okay?" she said. Takeru couldn't say no, she would probably force him to go with her either way.

"Okay," Takeru replied.

After dinner, Takeru and his mom made their way up to the room and fell asleep. Takeru fell asleep wondering what his friends in Japan were doing.


	7. Only Memories

**Author Notes:** Here's chapter 7. Enjoy!

**Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner**

**Chapter 7: Only Memories**

Takeru walked back to the room after breakfast. He walked into the room and saw his mom on her bed.

"Where do you want to go today?" she asked.

"Um want to go with Mimi and me to go shopping?" he offered.

"Sure!" she chimed.

"Okay, I'll tell Mimi you're coming," Takeru stated. He picked up the phone and dialed Mimi's number.

Mimi, Takeru, and Takeru's mom walked down the street holding numerous amounts of bags. They first walked back to the Hotel, where they dropped off their bags. Takeru's mom stayed behind to see if the people she had an interview with would call. Takeru, on the other hand, left with Mimi.

"So, we're going back to my place," Mimi said as they stood in the elevator.

"Okay, I haven't seen your place in awhile," Takeru said.

"Since you and Hikari-chan came over to three years ago," she stated.

"Yeah," Takeru began, "I kind of miss those days."

"What? When we were allowed to go to the Digital World?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah," Takeru replied. He watched his feet walk through the Dining hall on the first floor and out the doors.

Takeru and Mimi arrived at Mimi's condo. It was about one in the afternoon, but it seemed much, much later.

"This is it!" Mimi said. She walked back to her room, Takeru followed. Her room was painted pink with a bunch of stuffed animals on her bed with many pillows. Takeru, feeling a bit uncomfortable, sat in her computer chair. He looked at her computer, which had a lot of stickers on the monitor. There were many posters of American celebrities, and some Japanese. Mimi sorted through all of the clothes she had bought and hung them up in her closet.

"So, Takeru, why Daisuke?" Mimi asked as she put away her clothes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why did you say yes to him?" she questioned.

"I took some advice from Yamato and followed my heart," Takeru explained. "I didn't say eyes right off."

"You mean you said no at first?" she stopped putting away the clothes she had bought and stared blankly at Takeru.

"Yeah, but I knew that wasn't the right answer, so I said yes," Takeru explained.

"That's so dreamy!" Mimi said.

"If you say so," Takeru said. They laughed a bit about it.

Takeru walked up the hallway to the room. He opened the door and saw his mom on the telephone.

"Uh-huh, yeah, okay, thanks, okay, bye," she put the phone down and looked at Takeru. She had a sad look on her face. "Takeru, set down." She patted the spot next to her.

"What is it, Mom?" he asked as he sat down.

"I," she start, "I didn't get the job!" She released a tear from each eye. She quickly wiped them away. Takeru felt bad for her. She had wanted the job so much, and now her dream had been torn to shreds. He hugged her and felt bad for not wanting her to get the job.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he said. He truly felt sorry. But, he was glad he wasn't going to have to leave Daisuke now! Everything was working out for him, but, not his mom. She cried on his shoulder. Sh then pulled away from his shoulder. She looked at him.

"Takeru, you didn't want me to get this job, did you?" she asked.

Takeru scratched the back of his head. He had two choices, he could lie and tell her he wanted her to get the job, or tell the truth. He decided to tell the truth, "Mom, I didn't want you to get the job."

"I figured," his mom replied.

"Mom, you were going to take me away from my home, I was going to have to start all over again, and I don't think I could've done that," he explained.

"I understand," she stated.

"I'm sorry," Takeru apologized.

Takeru ate dinner with his mom. They ate in silence. It was an eerie silence that made him want to just leave. He kind of knew why his mom was quiet, but didn't want to make assumptions on it. He sat there, and ate his food almost as fast as he did the night with Brian. Takeru then realized that everything that this trip had brought him would be only memories. There would be no more Jesse, no more Brian, no more hotel room. It'd all be gone. They'd only be memories.

Takeru went to bed that night, but didn't fall asleep right away; even though he had to get up at five in the morning to catch the flight at seven. He would finally get to see Daisuke soon enough. He hadn't told Daisuke that his mom didn't get the job, he wanted to surprise Daisuke. Takeru fell asleep finally, with the thoughts of seeing Daisuke again.

Takeru woke up the next morning, at four-thirty. He went ahead and took a shower. Afterwards, he woke his mom and she too got up and took a shower. They ate a quick breakfast in the dining hall. They were silent the whole time. It was like the dinner of the night before. It wasn't as eerie though. He was more preoccupied by seeing Daisuke again.

Back in the room, they packed up everything they had brought, bought, and found. Takeru was the last out of the room. The room had so many memories created in so little time. Everything from the first night, to the kiss with Jesse. But now, it was all over. He closed the door behind him on the half-lit room. They checked out of the hotel and took a taxi to the airport. Again, they were silent the whole time.

Takeru boarded the plane. His mom in front of him. They got in the seats that were assigned to them. They were going straight to California this time, and then to Japan. Takeru just set in his seat and looked around. He read a bit of an old book he had taken with him. The book was rather lengthy. But, he never talked to his mom even when they were halfway to California. He was more consumed into his book to talk to her, though.

Takeru couldn't have been any happier to get back to Japan. He walked off the terminal and practically jumped with joy. He walked with his mom, who didn't talk through all the security precautions. Takeru wondered what the reason was for his mom's sudden muteness, but he didn't bother to ask. Even if she was sad, Takeru was still glad to be back in Japan.

He walked out of the airport with his mom and they headed home. It was evening, which meant he might be able to get to see Daisuke before the night settled in. He had school the next day, but he couldn't have been happier for it. Everything was going ot be like it was before. Like nothing in New York had ever happened.

Takeru walked into the apartment. It smelled the same. Everything looked the same. And only one word ran through his head: _home_.

Takeru didn't even bother to unpack before he was out the door. He had to see Daisuke! He began the journey to Daisuke's place in a brisk walk, but soon, he found himself running. He ran all the way to the building where Daisuke lived. He walked up to his door and he felt butterflies take over his stomach. He couldn't wait to see Daisuke again.

He knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds. The doorknob turned, and then the door opened. There, in the doorway, stood Daisuke Motomiya! His face lit up. He sprang forwards and wrapped his arms around Takeru.

"I missed you, Takeru," he said with his head in his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I missed you, too," Takeru replied. "But, now, I'm home."

**Author Notes: **Okay, that's it, it's over, I know, kind of an abrupt ending, but I thought it was kind of a sweet ending. Now, I was thinking of kinda making another version, only in Daisuke's POV, but I don't know, what do you think? I hope you liked my story!


End file.
